Jak wytresować smoka 3 (film)
Jak wytresować smoka 3 (ang. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) – finałowa część trylogii filmowej, kontynuacja filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz Jak wytresować smoka 2. Polska premiera miała miejsce 15 lutego 2019 roku (pokazy przedpremierowe odbyły się 9 i 10 lutego). Podtytuł filmu w oryginalnej wersji językowej (The Hidden World) został oficjalnie ogłoszony 17 kwietnia 2018 roku.Discover a new world. 1.3.19 W wersji polskiej jednak nie posiada on podtytułu. Film ma własną stronę internetową. Streszczenie Oficjalne opisy Pierwszy oficjalny zarys fabuły filmu (nieoficjalne tłumaczenie): :Gdy Czkawka realizuje swoje marzenie o tworzeniu pokojowej smoczej utopii, uwagę Szczerbatka przyciąga dzika, nieuchwytna smoczyca. Gdy nad wioskę nadciąga niebezpieczeństwo, a rola Czkawki jako wodza zostaje poddana próbie, zarówno chłopak, jak i jego smok, stają przed niemożliwymi do podjęcia decyzjami, by ocalić ich rasy.How to Train Your Dragon 3 Release Date Spring 2019 Oficjalna strona internetowa filmu przedstawia następujący opis fabuły filmu (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): :Studio DreamWorks Animation przedstawia od dawna oczekiwaną kulminację jednego z najpopularniejszych animowanych serii w historii filmu, "Jak wytresować smoka 3". Co rozpoczęło się nietypową przyjaźnią między nastoletnim wikingiem a straszliwą Nocną Furią, stało się epicką trylogią, która odmieniła ich życie. W następnym rozdziale, Czkawka i Szczerbatek w końcu odkryją swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenia: wódz wioski jako władca Berk u boku Astrid, i smoczy przywódca swojej rasy. Z biegiem czasu najmroczniejsze zagrożenie, któremu stawią czoła – a także pojawienie się samicy Nocnej Furii – wystawi ich przyjaźń na próbę ciężką jak nigdy dotąd.How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Synopsis Streszczenie fabuły filmu z oficjalnej polskiej ulotki kinowej: : DreamWorks Animation przedstawia ostatnią już część opowieści o niezwykłej przyjaźni młodego Wikinga i smoka. Wiking Czkawka, który wraz z przyjaciółką Astrid zarządza teraz osadą Berk, stworzył tam cudowny azyl dla smoków. W niewielkiej wiosce w najlepszej zgodzie mieszkają teraz ludzie i te z pozoru straszne bestie. Niespodziewanie w okolicy pojawia się ktoś całkiem nowy - piękna smoczyca, Biała Furia. I wtedy wszystko się zmienia. Szczerbatek, smok Czkawki, kompletnie traci głowę dla lśniącobiałej Furii. Ale nikt nie wie, że skrywa ona pewną groźną tajemnicę, coś, co niesie niezwykłe zagrożenie dla wszystkich mieszkańców Berk. Oto jej śladem podąża ktoś, kto postanowił schwytać i uwięzić wszystkie smoki na świecie. Czkawka i Szczerbatek muszą więc wyruszyć w niebezpieczną podróż w poszukiwaniu tajemniczej krainy, bezpiecznego smoczego świata, o którym mówią legendy. Człowiek i smok będą wspólnie walczyć, by ochronić to, co dla nich najważniejsze. Fabuła thumbDrużyna smoczych jeźdźców dokonuje abordażu na statek łowców. Przez niską dyscyplinę części z nich i ich smoków starannie zaaranżowany plan ataku przybiera inny obrót, mimo to udaje się uwolnić większość więzionych smoków, między innymi ogromnego Wyrwiflaka Szkarłatnego. Tuż przed opuszczeniem pokładu Szczerbatek wyczuwa zapach, który przyciąga jego uwagę, nie ma jednak czasu na to, by zbadać jego źródło. Okazuje się, że w jednej z klatek uwięziona jest inna Furia, a konkretnie – Biała Furia. Jeźdźcy zaprowadzają pokaźne stado uwolnionych smoków na Berk, które teraz, w rok po wojnie z Drago Krwawdoniem stanowi ostoję dla smoków uwalnianych z rąk łowców przez przyjazne im plemię wikingów – berkian. Wyspa jest jednak wyraźnie przeludniona i zaczyna na niej brakować miejsca dla mieszkańców i imigrujących smoków. Irytuje to między innymi Pyskacza, który uświadamia Czkawce, że taki stan rzeczy nie może trwać wiecznie i nalega, by znaleźć inne rozwiązanie, niż w nieskończoność sprowadzać smoki na wyspę. Chłopak jako wódz Berk jest jednak dumny z utopii, którą stworzył. Podczas wspólnego posiłku w Twierdzy Pyskacz sugeruje, że Czkawka i Astrid powinni w końcu się pobrać, na co dziewczyna reaguje zdecydowanym sprzeciwem. Rozmowę przerywa Eret, informując Czkawkę o zauważonych w okolicy łowcach smoków. left|thumb|Grimmel GnębicielTymczasem do tajemniczego fortu, pełnego więzionego w klatkach smoków, przybywa zamaskowana postać, otoczona posłusznymi Śmierciozaurami. Przybysz, zwany Grimmelem Gnębicielem, zostaje przywitany przez trójkę Lordów Wojny. Okazuje się, że mężczyzna jest profesjonalnym łowcą pracującym na zlecenie. Wspomina, że minął już rok od upadku Drago Krwawdonia, a smocza armia wciąż jest niewielka. Lordowie tłumaczą to atakami drużyny jeźdźców, którzy wciąż krzyżują plany łowcom, abordażując ich statki i uwalniając schwytane smoki, oraz że na ich czele stoi wódz Berk ujeżdżający Nocną Furię. Grimmel jest zaskoczony tą wiadomością; jest przekonany, że sam w przeszłości doprowadził ten gatunek do całkowitego wyginięcia. Postanawia odnaleźć smoka za wszelką cenę, obiecując dostarczyć go Lordom Wojny, którym zależy na smoku jako na alfie. Jako przynęty postanawia użyć Białej Furii, przetrzymywanej w jednej z klatek. W retrospekcji, Stoick opowiada kilkuletniemu Czkawce żeglarską legendę o kolebce wszystkich smoków, Ukrytym Świecie. Kraina miała znajdować się poza zachodnią krawędzią świata, na której ocean spadał swobodnie w dół, posyłając nieuważnych żeglarzy w przepaść. Ci jednak, którzy zdołali zawrócić, opowiadali o smokach strzegących wejścia do Ukrytego Świata. Ojciec zapewnił przerażonego synka, że pewnego dnia odnajdzie Smoczy Świat i zamknie wejście do niego, dzięki czemu smoki już nigdy nie będą nękać tego świata, a tym samym wojna smoków i ludzi dobiegnie końca. thumb|[[Czkawka na tle Berk]] Po wspomnieniu słów ojca Czkawka stoi na krawędzi klifu i obserwuje tętniącą życiem wyspę Berk. Z rozmyślań wyrywa go Szczerbatek, domagając się zabawy sztuczną nogą. Chłopak odczepia ją i rzuca w dal, a podekscytowany Szczerbatek aportuje prowizoryczną zabawkę, po czym wznosi się na wietrze i szybuje, by z powrotem wylądować na klifie; smok coraz lepiej radzi sobie z samodzielnym szybowaniem. Chwilę później do wodza dołącza Astrid. Znów poruszają temat ślubu, który już ich specjalnie nie krępuje, choć Astrid podtrzymuje swoje stanowisko – uważa, że jeszcze za wcześnie na ten krok. Czkawka wspomina partnerce o swoim pomyśle, by odnaleźć Ukryty Świat i przenieść do niego wszystkich mieszkańców Berk – tak smoki, jak ludzi. Astrid jest sceptyczna – zauważa, że miejsce to jest legendarne i może wcale nie istnieć. W dodatku wręcz oburza ją pomysł porzucenia ziemi, którą ich plemię zamieszkiwało od pokoleń. Tymczasem uwagę wciąż bawiącego się Szczerbatka nagle coś odwraca. Zeskakuje z klifu i odlatuje w kierunku dzikich lasów wyspy. thumb|left|[[Biała Furia (postać)|Biała Furia]]Szczerbatek gna przed siebie, nasłuchując, i w końcu zauważa na leśnej polanie biały kształt. Niepewnie i powoli zbliża się do niego. Okazuje się, że jest to biała smoczyca, sprawiająca wrażenie osłabionej. Szczerbatek zadurza się w niej. Podchodzi do niej ostrożnie, mrucząc cicho; samica odpowiada mu tym samym. W pewnym momencie ostrzega go przed ukrytą na polanie pułapką, którą Szczerbatek omija. Zwierzęta patrzą na siebie z uczuciem. Nagle smoczyca, spłoszona podejrzanym odgłosem, strzela w kierunku drzew za Szczerbatkiem, za którymi skryli się Czkawka i Astrid. Chłopak wychyla się zanadto, zdumiony faktem, że Szczerbatek nie jest jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, i mimo interwencji Astrid wybuch kolejnego pocisku odrzuca oboje na niewielką odległość. Szczerbatek powstrzymuje smoczycę, rozdarty między chęcią ochrony przyjaciela a pragnieniem bliższego poznania białej towarzyszki. Ta jednak, ponownie słysząc głos Czkawki, odlatuje, znikając na nocnym niebie w kuli ognia. Zdeterminowany Szczerbatek próbuje ją gonić, lecz wskakuje jedynie na drzewo i przez długą chwilę wpatruje się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła. Czkawka i Astrid dochodzą do wniosku, że smoczyca nie jest Nocną Furią, a reprezentuje odrębny gatunek, który nazywają Białą Furią. Po powrocie do wioski Czkawka dzieli się swoimi obserwacjami z resztą jeźdźców. Wszyscy zgodnie zauważają, że Szczerbatek się zakochał, i są tym mniej lub bardziej zaskoczeni. Tymczasem smok z zazdrością obserwuje godowe tańce Śmiertników Zębaczy. Naśladuje ich zachowania, tańcząc do własnego cienia rzucanego na ścianę. Choć Czkawka nie jest zachwycony faktem, że Szczerbatka ciągnie do dzikiej partnerki, obiecuje mu, że pomoże mu odnaleźć Białą Furię. thumb|Zastawiona w lesie pułapkaW wyprawie do lasu Czkawce towarzyszy Mieczyk, który wykorzystując okazję udziela mu wielu uwag i porad dotyczących postawy Czkawki jako wodza oraz przyszłego męża. Czkawka niezbyt uważnie go słucha, obserwując Szczerbatka i wypatrując smoczycy. Gdy docierają na polanę, na której uprzednio znaleźli Białą Furię, Czkawkę coś niepokoi. Zauważa błysk ukrytego w trawie, metalowego przedmiotu. Rzuca gałęzią w środek polany i w miejscu, w którym ta upada, zatrzaskuje się ogromna pułapka. Czkawka nabiera pewności, że ktoś wrogo nastawiony ominął straże Berk i jest na wyspie. Oprócz pułapki znajduje w trawie coś jeszcze – wypełnioną fioletowym płynem strzałkę. Zanosi ją do wioski i pokazuje Eretowi, który rozpoznaje w niej dzieło Grimmela Gnębiciela – wyrafinowanego łowcy, którego radzi nie lekceważyć. Nocą w swoim domu Czkawka stara się znaleźć w książkach należących do jego ojca jakiekolwiek zapiski na temat Ukrytego Świata. Jego uwagę odwracają hałasy dochodzące z wnętrza chaty. Po chwili zauważa obcego przybysza, który zachowuje się w domu niczym we własnym i zasiada na tronie Stoicka. Opowiada o byłym wodzu, informuje też Czkawkę, że wie, kim jest. Chłopak wówczas domyśla się, że intruzem jest Grimmel Gnębiciel. Łowca domaga się przekazania mu Szczerbatka, a gdy Czkawka odmawia, zapewnia, że jeźdźcy nie zdołają go pokonać. Po chwili wychodzi na jaw, że przyjaciele Czkawki ukryli się w domu i zastawili pułapkę na Grimmela; ten jednak zbiega i rozkazuje swoim smokom podpalić domek oraz całą wioskę Berk. thumb|left|Przemowa [[Czkawka|Czkawki]]Wódz gromadzi wszystkich berkian w Twierdzy. W swojej przemowie dobitnie stwierdza, że muszą odnaleźć Ukryty Świat i się w nim osiedlić, gdyż pozostanie na Berk grozi nieustannymi wojnami z wrogami smoków. Mimo dowodów na istnienie tajemniczego miejsca, które przedstawia, część wikingów nadal w nie nie wierzy i uznaje pomysł Czkawki za niedorzeczny. Popierają go jednak wszyscy szanowani jeźdźcy, między innymi Astrid, Valka oraz Eret. Zapada decyzja o relokacji mieszkańców Berk. Już następnego dnia wszyscy dosiadają smoków, zabierają swój dobytek i ogromnym stadem wyruszają na zachód. W tym samym czasie Lordowie Wojny docierają że swoją armią na Berk, które jest już zupełnie opuszczone. Dziwi ich taki stan rzeczy, oskarżają Grimmela o to, że pozwolił Nocnej Furii uciec. Mężczyzna jednak tłumaczy im, skąd wiadomo, dokąd berkianie się udadzą i jak ich znaleźć. Wyjaśnia, że plemię straciło ważny atut, którym była dogodna pozycja obronna i znajomość terenu. Lordowie są oburzeni, ale po Grimmelu widać, że czerpie ze swojej małej gry mnóstwo satysfakcji. thumb|Relokacja [[Wandale|berkian]]Podczas lotu Szczerbatek znów wyczuwa obecność Białej Furii, majaczącej między chmurami niedaleko ich grupy. Podąża w jej stronę, a ona znienacka nadlatuje z góry i zrzuca Czkawkę z grzbietu smoka. Zakłopotany Szczerbatek nurkuje, by złapać przyjaciela, co wprawia Białą Furię w zdziwienie. Wkrótce berkianie trafiają na ogromną wyspę, na której postanawiają się zatrzymać; wielu wikingów wyraża chęć założenia tam osady. Valka postanawia zawrócić, by sprawdzić, czy wróg nie podąża ich śladem. W nocy, Szczerbatka budzi bliska obecność Białej Furii i, zobaczywszy ją w obozie, rusza jej śladem. Czkawka z kolei podąża za przyjacielem. Dwie Furie spotykają się na plaży, gdzie Szczerbatek usiłuje zaimponować smoczycy, korzystając ze wskazówek Czkawki, smoczyca wydaje się jednak zażenowana jego popisami. W końcu Szczerbatek wpada na pomysł, by narysować na piasku jej portret, i dopiero tym zdobywa jej serce. Zauważywszy obecność Czkawki, Biała Furia odlatuje; chce, by Szczerbatek za nią podążył, ten jednak jest uziemiony z powodu braku lotki. Czkawka postanawia pomóc smokowi i konstruuje dla niego nową, automatyczną protezę, która pozwoliłaby mu samodzielnie latać. Astrid zwraca uwagę, że kiedyś już zbudował podobny ogon, a Szczerbatek go odrzucił; tym razem smok z wdzięcznością przyjmuje prezent i natychmiast odlatuje w poszukiwaniu ukochanej. Trafia na nią wśród chmur i para smoków odbywa romantyczny lot, podczas którego obie Furie demonstrują swoje umiejętności w locie, a zmotywowany przez Białą Furię Szczerbatek uczy się znikać z pomocą błyskawic. Oboje odlatują w nieznane, by w końcu trafić do Ukrytego Świata. Tymczasem Valka donosi o zbliżającej się do wyspy armii Grimmela. Czkawka postanawia wyjść mu naprzeciw i razem z resztą jeźdźców atakują jego kryjówkę. Sami wpadają jednak w pułapkę, zastawioną przez wyrafinowanego łowcę. Z trudem udaje im się uciec, i to nie wszystkim – Szpadka pozostaje z tyłu i zostaje natychmiast pojmana przez Grimmela. Dziewczyna zdaje się mieć doskonały humor i, przebywając w klatce, bez przerwy mówi, czym doprowadza Grimmela do szału. Zirytowany mężczyzna nie ucisza jej na tyle kategorycznie, by przestała mówić, i w końcu Szpadka niechcący zdradza, że berkianie rozbili tymczasowe obozowisko. Grimmel uwalnia wtedy dziewczynę oraz trzymanego w klatce obok Szponiaka i każe jej się wynosić, rzekomo nie mogąc już jej znieść. Gdy Szpadka odlatuje, Grimmel w tajemnicy za nią podąża. thumb|left|[[Ukryty Świat]]Czkawka coraz bardziej przeżywa nieobecność Szczerbatka; obawia się, że smok nie wróci. Astrid chce mu pomóc i razem dosiadają Wichury, by odnaleźć Nocną Furię. Po długim locie w końcu docierają do wyrwy w oceanie i wlatują w nią. Trafiają do Ukrytego Świata, którym oboje są zachwyceni. Gdy dostają się do centralnej części kryjówki, zauważają latającego wraz z dzikimi smokami Szczerbatka. W końcu alfa, u boku Białej Furii, zajmuje miejsce na wielkim klejnocie w samym centrum jaskini i wydaje z siebie ryk, na który wszystkie smoki składają mu pokłon. Widok ten ogromnie smuci Czkawkę, który rozumie, że miejsce jego przyjaciela jest tutaj, i pragnie opuścić Ukryty Świat. Niestety para zostaje nakryta przez dzikiego Gruchotnika, który wydaje ostrzegawczy ryk, informujący o niepożądanych intruzach; wszystkie smoki znajdujące się nieopodal podejmują atak. Szczerbatek, zauważywszy jeźdźców, wyprowadza ich bezpiecznie poza Ukryty Świat. Czkawka zdaje sobie sprawę, że w Ukrytym Świecie nie ma miejsca dla ludzi, i zaczyna rozumieć, że jego smok jest rozbity między życiem u boku przyjaciela, wśród ludzi, a życiem na wolności, jako przywódca smoków, u boku swojej ukochanej smoczycy. Ta jednak cały czas podąża za nim i ujawnia się jeźdźcom, co więcej, pozwala im się do siebie zbliżyć. Wówczas atakuje Grimmel Gnębiciel i więzi obie Furie, rozkazując Szczerbatkowi przywołać wszystkie smoki berkian pod groźbą zabicia Białej Furii. Pozbawieni swoich smoków jeźdźcy wykorzystują swoje skrzydlate zbroje, by poszybować do floty Grimmela i uwolnić smoki. Dochodzi do zaciekłej walki, podczas której Grimmel zostaje zmuszony do odwrotu, a jego lektyka zniszczona. Porywa więc Białą Furię i dawką jadu Śmierciozaura zmusza ją do posłuszeństwa sobie, po czym odlatuje. Czkawka i Szczerbatek ruszają ich śladem, zostają jednak zatrzymani przez stadko Śmierciozaurów. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje swoją nową umiejętność i wywołuje eksplozję piorunów, którą ogłusza i strąca smoki z nieba, stając się równocześnie niewidocznym dla łowcy na dość długo, by znaleźć się na dogodnej pozycji. Czkawka zeskakuje z siodła i zrzuca Grimmela ze smoczycy, ten jednak w ostatniej chwili trafia Nocną Furię zatrutą strzałką, która usypia smoka. Czkawka prosi Białą Furię, by ocaliła Szczerbatka, po czym puszcza się jej grzbietu, ciągnięty przez Grimmela. Łowca niszczy skrzydlatą zbroję chłopaka, by ten nie mógł się uratować, a wzruszony Czkawka obserwuje, jak jego przyjaciel zostaje ocalony przez smoczycę. Odkręca protezę, której uczepił się Grimmel, przez co łowca spada do wody, a sam Czkawka zostaje w porę uratowany przez Białą Furię, która podobnie jak wcześniej Szczerbatka, bezpiecznie odstawia go na ląd. thumbOgłuszony Szczerbatek powoli odzyskuje przytomność. Chłopak przyznaje swojemu przyjacielowi, że bronił berkian i ich smoków dość długo i nadszedł czas, by smok zadbał o siebie. Żegna się z nim, pozwalając mu tym samym odejść na wolność, do Ukrytego Świata, gdzie smoki będą w końcu bezpieczne od ludzkiej żądzy krwi. Jeźdźcy po kolei zdejmują siodła ze swoich smoków i żegnają się z nimi, a Szczerbatek wydaje ryk przyzywający je wszystkie. Smoki odlatują, a Szczerbatek opuszcza klif jako ostatni. Berkianie nie wracają już na wyspę Berk. Jakiś czas później, zimą, na Nowym Berk, na którym wzniesiono nową wioskę, odbywa się ślub Czkawki i Astrid. Dziesięć lat późniejGraph R. of Berk – Tumblr rodzina Haddock, a więc para z dwójką dzieci – córką oraz synem – żeglują po wodach niedaleko Ukrytego Świata. Czkawka opowiada dzieciom o smokach, które niegdyś istniały, lecz zniknęły z tego świata. Po chwili zauważa we mgle odpoczywających na skale Szczerbatka, Białą Furię oraz ich trójkę młodych. Nocna Furia natychmiast podlatuje do statku, taksując ludzi uważnym i wrogim wzrokiem. Czkawka wyciąga dłoń do przyjaciela, na co Szczerbatek rozpoznaje jeźdźca i rzuca się na niego radośnie. Czkawka zachęca swoje dzieci, by się nie bały i zaprzyjaźniły ze smokiem. One, na wzór taty, wyciągają swoje ręce, do których Szczerbatek przytyka swój pysk. Historię wieńczy wspólny lot Szczerbatka z Czkawką i Wichury z Astrid oraz ich dziećmi. Dołączają do nich także Biała Furia i trzy małe Furie. Bohaterowie Ludzie Berkianie: *'Czkawka Haddock' – wódz Berk oraz przywódca smoczych jeźdźców; jego smokiem jest Szczerbatek, *'Astrid Hofferson' – partnerka, a później żona Czkawki; jej smokiem jest Wichura, *'Valka' – matka Czkawki, która przez dwadzieścia lat żyła w ukryciu, ratując smoki; jej smokiem jest Chmuroskok, *'Pyskacz Gbur' – kowal oraz smoczy dentysta; jego smokiem jest Maruda, *'Śledzik Ingerman' – znawca smoków i jeden z jeźdźców; jego smokiem jest Sztukamięs, *'Sączysmark Jorgenson' – arogancki i zbyt pewny siebie jeździec; jego smokiem jest Hakokieł, *'Mieczyk Thorston' – jeden z jeźdźców, brat Szpadki; jego smokiem jest Jot i Wym, *'Szpadka Thorston' – jedna z jeźdźców, siostra Mieczyka; jej smokiem jest Jot i Wym, *'Eret' – były łowca smoków podległy Drago Krwawdoniowi, obecnie jeździec i przyjaciel berkian; jego smokiem jest Czaszkochrup *'Stoick Ważki' – nieżyjący już ojciec Czkawki, były wódz Berk, pojawiający się w retrospekcjach, *'Sączyślin Jorgenson' – ojciec Sączysmarka, *'Phlegma Okrutna' – członkini plemienia Wandali, *'Hoark Haggard' – członek plemienia Wandali, *'Ack' – członek plemienia Wandali. Nowi bohaterowie: *'Grimmel Gnębiciel' – doświadczony łowca smoków, zabójca Nocnych Furii, zatrudniony przez Lordów Wojny, *'Lordowie Wojny' – klan odbudowujący armię Drago Krwawdonia po jego upadku: **'Ragnar' **'Chaghatai Khan' **'Griselda' *Inni: **'Zephyr' **'Nuffink' 'Smoki': *'Biała Furia' **'Bezimienna Furia' *'Burzochlast' **'Chmuroskok' *'Drzewokos' *'Gronkiel' **'Sztukamięs' **'Sztukaśledź' *'Gruchotnik' **'Czaszkochrup' *'Koszmar Ponocnik' **'Hakokieł' *'Koślawy Mruk' *'Kroplorwij' *'Night Light' **'Ruffrunner' **'Pouncer' **'Dart' *'Nocna Furia' **'Szczerbatek' *'Ognioglista' *'Ogniołyk' **'Maruda' *'Ostrykieł' **'Lump' *'Oszołomostrach' **'Oszołomostrach Drago' *'Raziprąd' *'Snifflehunch' *'Shovelhelm' *'Straszliwiec Straszliwy' **'Straszliwce Straszliwe Gothi' *'Szponiak' *'Śmiertnik Zębacz' **'Wichura' *'Thornridge' *'Threadtail' *'Thunderclaw' *'Wandersmok' *'Windgnasher' *'Windstriker' *'Wrzeniec' *'Zębiróg Zamkogłowy' **'Jot i Wym' Pozostałe: *'Inne' Gatunki smoków wprowadzone w filmie *'Biała Furia' *'Hobgobbler' *'Śmierciozaur' *'Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny' Obsada Obsada oryginalna *Jay Baruchel – Czkawka Haddock **AJ Kane – młody Czkawka *America Ferrera – Astrid Hofferson *Cate Blanchett – Valka *Craig Ferguson – Pyskacz Gbur *Christopher Mintz-Plasse – Śledzik Ingerman *Jonah Hill – Sączysmark Jorgenson *Justin Rupple – Mieczyk Thorston *Kristen Wiig – Szpadka Thorston *Kit Harington – Eret *Gerard Butler – Stoick Ważki *F. Murray Abraham – Grimmel Gnębiciel *David Tennant – Sączyślin Jorgenson oraz Ivar *Ashley Jensen – Phlegma Okrutna *Kieron Elliot – Hoark Haggard *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson – Ragnar *James Sie – Chaghatai Khan *Julia Emelin – Griselda Obsada polska *Grzegorz Drojewski – Czkawka Haddock *Julia Kamińska – Astrid Hofferson *Izabela Warykewicz – Valka *Tomasz Traczyński – Pyskacz Gbur *Mateusz Narloch – Śledzik Ingerman *Artur Pontek – Sączysmark Jorgenson *Sebastian Cybulski – Mieczyk Thorston *Julia Hertmanowska – Szpadka Thorston *Tomasz Błasiak – Eret *Miłogost Reczek – Stoick Ważki *Wojciech Machnicki – Grimmel Gnębiciel *Mateusz Łasowski – Ragnar W pozostałych rolach: *Zbigniew Konopka *Maciej Kosmala *Maciej Kowalik *Monika Węgiel-Jarocińska *Wojciech Żołądkowicz *Julian Skarżyński Wersja polska Wersja polska: START INTERNATIONAL POLSKA Tekst polski: Bartosz Wierzbięta Reżyseria: Elżbieta Kopocińska Dźwięk i montaż: Michał Skarżyński Kierownictwo produkcji: Dorota Nyczek Wideo Zwiastuny thumb|center|670 px Muzyka ze zwiastuna: *John Powell, Where's Hiccup? – ''Jak wytresować smoka (soundtrack) *John Powell, ''Dragon Racing – Jak wytresować smoka 2 (soundtrack) *Ed Sheeran, Castle on the Hill Muzyka ze zwiastuna: *John Powell, Stoick's Ship ''– ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 (soundtrack) *Hills x Hills – Learning to Fly (Cover) *Distant Cousins, Are You Ready (On Your Own) Klipy Sceny niewykorzystane HTTYD THW Alternate Opening HTTYD THW Deleted Scenes #'Alternatywne otwarcie' (ang. Alternate opening) — Czkawka wskakuje do wnętrza skalnej jaskini, wewnątrz której znajduje ukrywającego się Wyrwiflaka Szkarładnego, niechętnego konfrontacji z człowiekiem. Chłopak usiłuje przekonać go do siebie dzięki Piekielnikowi, którym ma zamiar stworzyć wokół siebie pierścień ognia, jednak okazuje się, że naboje ze smoczym gazem są już opróżnione. Czkawka utyka w jaskini sam na sam ze smokiem, który w geście samoobrony zieje w Czkawkę ogniem. Eksplozja powoduje, że Czkawka zostaje wyrzucony z jaskini; czekający nieopodal Szczerbatek obserwuje go z niesmakiem. Czkawka zaczyna uciekać przed rozjuszonym smokiem, jednak zatrzymuje go krawędź urwiska. Dopiero interwencja Szczerbatka jako alfy powstrzymuje Wyrwiflaka przed zaatakowaniem Czkawki. Smok daje się oswoić. Scena kończy się wspólnym lotem chłopaka i dwóch smoków, podczas której z ust Czkawki padają słowa "Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, mordko." Przyjaciele prowadzą Wyrwiflaka w kierunku Berk. #'Automatyczny ogon' (ang. Automatic tail) — rozszerzona scena z filmu, w której Czkawka buduje dla Szczerbatka nową, automatyczną protezę ogona. Scena silnie nawiązuje do swojej odpowiedniczki z filmu Jak wytresować smoka, gdzie proces konstruowania ogona został pokazany dość szczegółowo. #'Opiekun a przetrzymujący' (ang. Protector vs captor) — Czkawka przedstawia Szczerbatkowi zbudowane już na Nowym Berk, specjalnie urządzone dla smoka pomieszczenie z elementami wystroju dodającego mu romantyzmu (lampiony wyświetlające na ścianach smoki w locie, zamykane wejście w kształcie serca, duże i ciepłe legowisko dla dwóch smoków). Zamysł kryjówki jest taki, by Szczerbatek sprowadził do niego Białą Furię, dzięki czemu smoczyca będzie mogła żyć u boku berkian. Domek Czkawki znajduje się tuż obok. W pewnym momencie w pobliżu lądują Valka z Chmuroskokiem. Kobieta informuje swojego syna, że Berk zostało doszczętnie spalone. Między Czkawką i jego matką wywiązuje się rozmowa, podczas której wódz przyznaje, że jest zadowolony z faktu, że wszyscy są bezpieczni, a trzymanie smoków u boku ludzi zapewni im bezpieczeństwo. Valka przyznaje, że ich sen o smoczej utopii prawdopodobnie nie ma racji bytu i smoki koniec końców będą bezpieczniejsze w dziczy; zwraca uwagę, że berkianie nie będą w stanie bronić oswojonych smoków, ponieważ ich zaufanie do ludzi stało się ich słabością i w odróżnieniu od dzikich są mniej zdolne do zaciekłej walki i samoobrony. Czkawka odpowiada, że ojciec zawsze powtarzał mu, że "wódz broni swoich"; Valka zauważa, że smoki nie są własnością wikingów, i jest cienka granica między byciem opiekunem a kimś, kto przetrzymuje. Po tej rozmowie kobieta ma zamiar ponownie odlecieć, by wytropić Grimmela. #'Misja szpiegowska' (ang. Spy mission) — podczas wspólnego lotu w stronę Berk, Astrid i Valka rozmawiają o mężczyznach. Astrid opowiada o jej wizji ślubu z Czkawką; przyznaje, że chłopak znacznie bardziej adoruje Szczerbatka niz nią. Valka z kolei opowiada historię swojej znajomości ze Stoickiem, wspominając, że bardzo różnili się między sobą charakterami, choć oboje byli uparci. Przyznaje, że widzi głęboką więź między Astrid a Czkawką, mówiąc, że czynią siebie nawzajem lepszymi ludźmi. W końcu kobiety dolatują nad Berk, którego wioska stoi w płomieniach. #'Umysł przed mieczem' (ang. Mind before the sword) — jest to retrospekcja. Kilkuletni Czkawka gra ze swoim tatą w planszową grę strategiczną polegającą na symulacji walki wikingów z dzikimi smokami. Stoick atakuje Gronkielem i oczekuje reakcji od Czkawki, który wystawia jednego wojownika, by pokonał smoka. Stoick zwraca uwagę, że w ten sposób chłopiec pozostawił swojego wodza odsłoniętego, i zbija jego pionek Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Smutny Czkawka mówi tylko, że kocha swojego wodza, i niechętnie wyrzuca pionek z planszy. Widząc rozczarowanie i smutek synka, pozwala mu odzyskać pionek, jednak podkreśla, aby w przyszłości Czkawka zawsze najpierw pomyślał, zanim użyje miecza. #'Twoja odpowiedzialność' (ang. Your responsibility) — jest to retrospekcja. Czkawka i Stoick wędrują lasem; mały chłopiec ćwiczy drewnianym mieczem walkę, uderzając gałęzie, wyobrażając sobie, że to żywe smoki. W pewnym momencie zauważa pełzające po trawie ptasie pisklę. Stoick dochodzi do wniosku, że zwierzątko wypadło z gniazda i złamało skrzydło, po czym poucza syna, że w takich sytuacjach najlepiej ukrócić cierpienie. Przerażony Czkawka zaczyna płakać, i po dłuższej chwili przekonuje tatę, by nie zabijal zwierzątka; wierzy, że można mu pomóc i je uratować. Stoick podnosi ptaszka i wręcza go Czkawce, po czym przykłada gałązkę do złamanego skrzydła zwierzęcia. Mówi synowi, że od tej pory jest odpowiedzialny za tego ptaka, którego ma wyleczyć i opiekować się nim, póki nie będzie on zdolny do samodzielnego lotu i powrotu do dziczy. Scena prawdopodobnie stanowi nawiązanie do późniejszej znajomości Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Publikacje DVD i Blu-Ray Ścieżka dźwiękowa Gry Przy okazji zbliżającej się premiery ostatniej części trylogii, DreamWorks stworzył nowe gry (mobilne oraz na platformy komputerowe). Są to m.in.: *''DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising'' *''DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' Książki Przy okazji nadchodzącej premiery filmu, wydana została również seria książek o tematyce filmowej, które w Polsce ukazały się nakładem wydawnictwa Media Service Zawada. Dostępne tytuły to: *''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Ukryty Świat'' *''Jak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy'' *''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Opowieść filmowa'' Produkcja Daty premiery Według informacji z portali Filmweb.pl oraz IMDB, daty premiery dla poszczególnych krajów są następujące: Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyny film w trylogii, który w oryginalnej wersji językowej zamiast numeru posiada podtytuł (The Hidden World w tłumaczeniu oznacza "ukryty świat"). Jednak w wielu wersjach językowych (m.in. polskiej) zamiast podtytułu jest cyfra. * Z okazji nadchodzącej premiery filmu, polskie wydawnictwo Znak zapowiedziało wydanie kompletnego przetłumaczonego na język polski cyklu powieściowego Jak wytresować smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. * Pierwszy zwiastun filmu został upubliczniony w dniu urodzin reżysera Deana DeBlois, czyli 8 czerwca 2018 roku. * Azjatycja wersja zwiastuna różni się od oryginalnego początkową sceną - zamiast starszego Czkawki z brodą pokazany w niej jest Czkawka jeszcze jako dwudziestokilkulatek. Zmiana spowodowana jest niską popularnością bród na chińskim rynkuDean DeBlois o chińskim zwiastunie. * W filmie pojawia się wiele drobnych elementów nawiązujących do innych ekranizacji uniwersum. ** Znaczna część scen w filmie stanowi nawiązanie do scen z poprzednich części trylogii. *** Otwierająca scena ratowania smoków ze statku łowców nawiązuje do niewykorzystanej ostatecznie sceny, która miała rozpocząć drugi film - w scenie tej Valka dokonała ataku na fort Drago. *** Przedstawienie wyspy Berk nowo przybyłym smokom przez Czkawka jest analogią do scen otwierających dwie poprzednie części filmu, w których Czkawka jest jednak narratorem mówiącym w tle. *** Scena rozmowy Czkawki i Astrid na klifie stanowi nawiązanie do sceny z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, w której Czkawka żalił się Astrid na zamiary jego ojca odnośnie przekazania synowi tytułu wodza. *** Scena zalotów Szczerbatka i Białej Furii zgodnie z zamysłem twórców jest analogią do sceny zawiązywania się przyjaźni Czkawki i Szczerbatka z pierwszego filmu - obie sceny pozbawione są dialogów i bazują na muzyce, z kolei porozumienie między dwójką bohaterów nawiązywane jest po kolei, po licznych porażkach. W obu tych scenach Szczerbatek rysuje podobiznę człowieka lub smoczycy na piasku. *** Scena, w której Czkawka konstruuje Szczerbatkowi nowy ogon, nawiązuje do sceny stworzenia pierwszej protezy ogona w pierwszym filmie - również tytuł ścieżki dźwiękowej odtwarzanej w tej scenie jest analogiczny (New Tail oraz The New "New Tail"). *** Scena pożegnania Czkawki ze Szczerbatkiem muzyką oraz zachowaniem obu bohaterów nawiązuje do sceny, w której Czkawka po raz pierwszy tresuje swojego smoka. Czkawka powoli odsuwa swoją dłoń od nosa Nocnej Furii, w symboliczny sposób uwalniając go spod więzi, która połączyła ich sześć lat wcześniej. *** Na motywie tresury poprzez przyłożenie dłoni do nosa Szczerbatka opiera się także epilog, w którym Czkawka w ten sposób najpierw przedstawia się nierozpoznającemu go smokowi, a następnie zachęca swoje dzieci, by zaufały Nocnej Furii. *** Ostatnia scena lotu jest analogiczna do sceny lotu zamykającej pierwszy film. ** W filmie odstąpiono od niepisanej zasady, zgodnie z którą postacie, motywy oraz obiekty wprowadzone w filmach mogą być obecne także w serialu, jednak nigdy elementy wprowadzone w serialu nie pojawiają się w filmach. Zasada ta wynika z faktu, że filmy uznaje się za "kanon", zaś serial - za niezobowiązujące uzupełnienie opowiedzianej w filmach historii. *** W drugiej retrospekcji Czkawki, w której chłopiec schodzi schodami do dolnej izby swojego domu i zastaje płaczącego tatę, tuli do siebie maskotkę w kształcie smoka. Jest to zabawka, która wcześniej pojawiła się w serialu, w odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna. Jest to tym samym jedyny obiekt, który został wprowadzony w serialu, a do którego nawiązano później w filmie. *** Ognioglisty, pojawiające się w Ukrytym Świecie, są z kolei jedynym gatunkiem smoka, który dotychczas pojawił się wyłącznie w serialu. ** W scenie ślubu Czkawki i Astrid, za nowożeńcami widoczny jest piedestał posągu Stoicka Ważkiego ozdobiony płaskorzeźbami. Centralna przedstawia Czkawkę tresującego Szczerbatka - jest to dokładnie takie samo ujęcie, jakie stanowi plakat pierwszego filmu. Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też en:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World es:Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 3: El Mundo Oculto ru:Как приручить дракона 3: Скрытый мир de:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 - Die geheime Welt it:Dragon Trainer: Il mondo nascosto pt-br:Como Treinar o Seu Dragão 3 fr:Dragons 3 : Le monde caché Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Filmy